The Perfect Necromorph
by Kento-hish17
Summary: On the night of the Scroll Incident, after learning the Kage Bunshin, Naruto finds a seal and opens it, mistakenly unsealing a creature that immediately stabs him and injects something in his forehead. He survives and once Mizuki appears, he goes through a grotesque mutation and slaughters the Chuunin. After that night, people start having horrible hallucinations.


A/N: Hey there! _Another _story-yes, I know 'Ugh, super-sexy Kento, why do you burden yourself with these stories that make my brain orgasm with their awesomeness?' Well, _sorry _for my creativity. This idea has been buzzing around in my head for a few days and I am over 9000% sure this is original. I checked. There's like, 7 stories in this category. And none of them have _this _concept. So I give you Naruto: the Necromorph to End Them All. As a warning, there might be no pairing in this story merely due to Naruto's volatility; i.e. it's fucking nasty. But if you can give me a _solid _reason in a PM or review, I might match him up with someone. Just give me a strong enough reason to look passed what he'll be able to do.

"Hey"- Human speech

_'Hey'_- Human thought

**"Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon/Necromorph speech

_**'Hey'**_- Demon/Necromorph thought

_'Hey'_- Hallucinations speech

Let's begin

"Ha, that was easy! I was sure I was done when Ojii-san walked in, but my super-awesome **Oroike no Jutsu** saved me and knocked the pervert out! Now, Mizuki-sensei said to meet near the old shed in the clearing and that i have to learn a technique from the scroll." Naruto said to himself as he set the admittedly heavy scroll on the ground near said shed. Opening it, his eyes laid on the first technique, which he guessed would be the easiest to learn, and after an hour of training, he had successfully learned the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. Still filled with energy like a squirrel on crack, Naruto perused the scroll until his eyes fell upon a seal. Due to the instructors at the Academy sabotaging his education, he couldn't read that good, so he couldn't read the warning under the seal that really read 'DANGER! DO NO OPEN UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!' Instead, he read it as 'OPEN THAT SHIT UP! IT'LL MAKE YOU HOKAGE!' At least, in his hyperactive mind.

Slamming his hand and sloppily flooding his chakra into the seal, he was greeted with... something. Jumping back when it twitched, Naruto watched as it looked around.

Standing on the scroll was some two legged creatured with no noticeable head. Instead, it had some weird needle jutting out forward. Its rough, black skin shined in the moonlight as it turned to Naruto.

The creature was in fact a Necromorph Enhanced Infector, created from a human torso and legs, its wings are formed by a flap of skin from the chest and then fused between the former host's bent and broken legs. The jaw collapses within the body and the rest of the head breaks and twists into its proboscis and feelers and with the spine providing support and attachment points for movement. The proboscis, made from mutated bone, muscle, and spinal tissue is the delivery mechanism used to infect potential hosts. But this was no ordinary Infector, the fact it was enhanced not withstanding; no, this Infector held the genetic code to turn it's victim into a conglomeration of every Necromorph there has been. And it didn't need the host to be dead...

Jumping up and latching on to Naruto's face, the Infector turned its position so it could successfully inject Naruto. Lining up its needle with the center of his forehead, it stabbed right into Naruto's brain, it's bladder emptying the yellow liquid that carried the virus. With its job done, it fell off Naruto's head, stiff as a board. It had a failsafe that would automatically kill it once it infected someone, so as the Perfect One wouldn't have competition.

Naruto fell over, dead, the gaping hole in his forward dripping blood and a mystery yellow liquid as the virus began it's work. Just as soon as he fell, he snapped up, breathing, his heart racing at what just happened. Didn't some _thing _just stab him in the brain? He was pretty sure that killed a guy! As the wound on his head closed up, he felt like something was scratching up his insides, trying to get out, trying to _change _him. He groaned in pain as he held his stomach, not even noticing his favorite teacher dropping from the trees.

"Naruto, why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll?! You know that could get you in trouble!" Iruka yelled, to no avail, as Naruto was writhing on the ground in pain, holding his stomach and gritting his teeth. In the darkness of the night, Iruka didn't even notice the trail of down Naruto's forehead until he kneeled down to check on the blonde. "Naruto, what happened? Are you okay? Why is there blood on your face?" Iruka was barraging him with questions but couldn't ask any more as as his Chuunin instincts made him picked up Naruto and jump away; right in time, too, as where they once stood, there was a Fuuma shuriken embedded in the ground. Looking towards the canopy, Iruka found the smirking face of his colleague. "Mizuki, did you see who threw that?" He asked, feeling a sense of dread when he saw his friends smirk widen.

"Oh, I saw who threw it, Iruka. It was me! Now hold still so I can kill you and the demon!" He yelled, twirling his remaining Fuuma shuriken in his left hand.

Iruka scowled, seeing Mizuki's true colors; he was one of the narrow-minded people, too, that saw Naruto as something he wasn't. His attention was divided, however, when Naruto managed to growl some words to him. "Iruka... sensei... step... back..." Naruto ground out as he grit his teeth.

Deciding to trust Naruto, Iruka set him down and backed away, which Mizuki took as a sign that Iruka finally saw the demon for what it truly was and would let him finish what the Yondaime started twelve years ago. His throw was stopped, however, when he spotted two large red stains on the shoulderblades of the demons horrid orange jumpsuit. As the stains spread, something seemed to be attempting to stab it's way out of his clothing; probably the demon showing his true form. He threw his oversized shuriken right for the base of the demon's spine, only for an arm to burst out of the jumpsuit and deflect the weapon with a large bone-like blade growing out the palm of the hand, the fingers disfigured into claws as the entire limb was the color of muscle under skin. Naruto roared in pain, only for his bottom jaw to melt as he seemed to be puking some form of acid, a series of mandibles forming out of his dislocated jaw, the acid melting his jumpsuit as it fell down his chest, his left arm bulging and the skin tearing as glow yellow pustules riddled his arm, making it into a club that immediately weighed him down as three tentacles burst from his lower back, wielding barbs at the ends as they wiggled in the air, and he shambled towards Mizuki.

Both Chuunin were ready to puke at the spectacle before them; it was more disturbing than they could have imagined, especially Mizuki. He knew the boy was a demon, but this! This was... he didn't even know how to describe it! "S-Stay back! Get away from me!" He yelled frantically, pulling out a tanto he took in case the demon was troublesome and swung the blade at Naruto, who only neared him more. Suddenly he heard the squelch of blade meeting flesh and the thud of a limb falling to the ground. Daring to open his eyes, he saw the deformed Naruto looking at his detached right arm on the ground curiously, only for the boy to break out in seizures as he _violently _regrew a new arm, the forgotten limb on the ground breaking out into its own seizures as the skin melted from the quick processed of transforming everything not needed for a Necromorphs goal into muscle and the fingers mutated into long claws, some tentacles bursting from the skin as the limb came to life and clawed its way towards Mizuki.

Mizuki reached a new level of fear as the limb climbed up his leg; he kicked the thing off with a terrified scream as he backed away from the deformed genin-hopeful, swinging his tanto some more, this time actively aiming for _something_, _anything _to put the demon down!

Finally his tanto sliced through the demons neck, detaching his head from his torso, and he allowed a smirk to find its way on his face, only for it to disappear as his headless corpse kept shambling towards him, and the back of the detached head broke out in tentacles, carrying the terrifying cranium of the boy that wouldn't die. Again, the body broke into seizures and twitches until Naruto regrew his head, his visage mutating again.

Mizuki broke into tears as the demon wouldn't stay dead! "Why won't you die?!" he yelled, only to be silenced, as Naruto's stomach suddenly burst open, a scythe-like blade growing out of his intestines impaling the Chuunin in the stomach and slowly lifting him into the air, never breaking eye contact with the deformed Naruto, his face frozen in a silent scream even as the extra appendage that first grew out of Naruto swung forth, detaching his head from his body, much like he did to Naruto, only this time his wouldn't grow back. Naruto decided it wasn't finished there and swung his bulbous, glowing arm at the headless corpse, watching the limb and body exploded spectacularly in a found of blood, bone, and pus.

Naruto slowly began reverting back to normal, all extra appendages snapping off his body and falling to dust as the blonde pre-teen was returned to his brand of normalcy, where he promptly passed out.

Iruka, and the ANBU that arrived just before Naruto began his transformation, just stood in place, silent and shocked beyond belief at what they just witnessed. No words could describe the amount of fucked up that incident contained. One of the newer recruits decided he wasn't cut out for ANBU and immediately resigned from duty, turning in his mask and weapons and going to the HQ to turn in his uniform.

It was this type of shit that made people want a stiff drink. Iruka merely picked up the boy, closed the scroll, and mechanically brought both to the Hokage, who saw the whole thing with his crystal ball. What is he, some fucking voodoo bitch?

After thanking Iruka for bringing the scroll and Naruto, he dismissed the Chuunin after he laid him on the couch and put a blanket on the boy; he was in no condition to go home tonight. He could explain this, or at least _try_, in the morning.

As Hiruzen looked at Naruto as he closed the door, his vision flickered for a moment, before Naruto was replaced with the monster he saw in the crystal ball, it's intestine-blade already barreling towards him, disappearing as his vision flickered again, back to the sleeping Naruto. Hiruzen wiped the sweat from his brow at the momentary scare and shrugged it off as a trick of the light. He closed the door and headed home.

**(The Rusted Kunai)**

Iruka headed towards the nearest bar after what he witnessed tonight. He was already on his fifth drink when his friend, Mitarashi Anko, showed up next to him.

"Hey, Iruka-kun!" Anko greeted in her overzealous way.

Iruka chuckled. "Hey, Anko-chan. How's your night been? Usually you're at the Dango Hut this time of night." Iruka questioned.

Anko shrugged. "I decided; why not get wasted with my best friend Dolphin-chan!" Anko responded, smirking as Iruka's eyebrow twitched.

"At least _I _don't have the same thing as food." Iruka shot back.

To this, Anko raised her hand, showing a can of dolphin-tuna.

"...Fuck you." He said.

"Anytime." Anko responded, the can mysteriously gone. "Besides, you gotta _MAKE US WHOLE!_" She whispered dangerously as she attempted to gouge out Iruka's eyes with an already bloody kunai, the eviscerated corpse of her best friend Kurenai on the ground below her, her eyes already gouged out.

Iruka yelled in fear as he attempted to hold back the crazed Anko, her eyes turning into bright empty sockets as her mouth did the same, only for his vision to flicker and he found himself stuck in the same pose as if he were holding something back dangerously close to his eye as everyone, including Anko, looked at him as if he snapped.

"You okay, Iruka? You look a bit pale... somehow." Anko commented, some of the random Jounin and Chuunin nodding in agreement.

Iruka moved his hands and rubbed his head sheepishly. "I uh, just need some rest. I'm gonna turn in for the night. 'Night, Anko-chan." He said his goodbyes and nervously walked home.

Along the way, he flinched whenever a small sound came from the nearby dark alleys, thinking he saw those damnable white orbs staring at him from within the darkness, sometimes the horrible face belonging to them illuminated by some glowing pustule, reminding him of Naruto's deformed arm during the incident.

He forced himself to look straight ahead and ignore any small sounds he might hear and continued home, picking up the pace a bit when some not-so-small sounds unnerved him. By the time he reached home, he had hastily swung the door open and slammed it shut, locking it with every mechanism it had, terrified to no end of the outside. Finding his home was perfectly normal, he sighed and headed off the bed, not noticing the pair of blood-tear stained azure eyes of a disheveled Uzumaki Naruto.

**(The next day)**

Iruka had a peaceful night of sleep; no nightmares and his memories of the prior nights incidents clear out of his mind. As he stretched and opened his eyes, they snapped open at the first sight of crimson, finding his entire bedroom was covered in strange symbols and mad scribbles, some more legible than others, but a majority of them the same phrase that brought up the memories he'd rather not have: 'MAKE US WHOLE.'

Looking closely, he saw that every inch of the writing was written in _blood_. Bringing his hand up in disbelief, he screamed when he saw _both _his hands were covered in blood, but he couldn't find a single injury on him. Then he noticed the large bulge under his sheets and the copious amounts of blood from it. Daring to remove the sheets, hsi face was frozen in a silent scream of terror when he saw his friend Anko, dead, her eyes glazed over as she had a large wound in the side of her neck, probably the cause of death. As tears fell from the implications that he murdered his friend and used her blood for his crazed writing, the doorbell rang, and his vision flickered, showing everything was perfectly normal, save for the blanket discarded on the floor now.

He hurried to the door and unlocked it hastily and swung it open, sighing in relief when he saw Anko, very much alive, frozen in a pose like she was about to knock again. Seeing he answered, she lowered her fist. "Hey Iruka. You sure you're okay? You seemed kinda shaken last night, and you're late for the Academy." She reminded him.

Eyes widening at her words, he snapped his head towards the living room clock and saw he was indeed late, by two hours. "Shit! Can't talk, Anko!" He said as he ran passed her and right towards the Academy.

As Iruka ran down the halls, he came to a stop at his door, almost dreading what the hallucinations might make him see now. Swallowing his fear, he gripped the door and slid it open.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto awoke in jii-san's office, the old man already at the desk, doing paperwork with the help of some clones, but the original stopped and smiled at Naruto. "Ah, Naruto-kun, you're awake." He said happily.

"Hey, jii-san..." Naruto said sleepily as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What happened last night? My head hurts." He added, holding his head.

Here, Hiruzen was hesitant. "Naruto, what do you remember last night when you stole the Scroll?" He asked.

Naruto stiffened when he realized the 'dream' he had that he stole the scroll, that it wasn't a test, was true. "I remember learning the **Kage Bunshin**…" He started, surprising Sarutobi that a genin learned and A rank kinjutsu. "Then Iruka-sensei came and started yelling at me about stealing the scroll and that I'd get in big trouble. But I wasn't paying attention; my stomach hurt so bad. Then Mizuki kept talking about killing Iruka-sensei and a demon… Did he mean me?" His voice fell at the end as he looked to Sarutobi, begging against everything that it wasn't true.

Hiruzen sighed; damn you, Mizuki. He decided to tell Naruto the truth. "Naruto-kun, the truth is the story we told the children twelve years ago when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha was a lie. The Yondaime didn't kill the beast; he sealed it away. He sealed it inside a child that was born on the very same day. He sealed it inside you, Naruto." Hiruzen told him. "Now, Naruto-kun, you are _not _the Kyuubi; you are its jailor. It's thanks to you that we're all here today. And that your mother didn't abandon you; she did shortly after giving birth. She loved you dearly, Naruto-kun; she would go on and on about their beautiful baby boy, even before you were born." Sarutobi added, smiling softly as memories of Kushina talking about her 'dynamite baby boy, dattebane!' rushed through his mind. "And your father… your father was the same man who sealed the Kyuubi inside you. Your father was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime." He finished, waiting for Naruto's reaction.

Naruto was silent and still as everything made sense; the beatings, the glares, the hatred… his verbal tick, his unmanageable spiky hair, his blue eyes. He held the Kyuubi… and he was the son of two powerful people… and they loved him. Tears fell from his eyes as a smile slowly stretched across his face until it became his trademark foxy grin. "I guess I'm badass after all, huh jii-san?" Naruto asked through his tears of joy.

Hiruzen nodded and chuckled but frowned when he realized he wasn't done. "Naruto-kun, what happened after Mizuki called you a demon?" He asked.

Naruto wiped his tears but his smile fell. "My stomach… the pain got so much worse. I told Iruka-sensei to step back, then… I dunno. I woke up here." Naruto answered.

"Naruto-kun… come here." Hiruzen ordered, bringing the crystal ball and using a technique to show the events from last night.

Naruto watched as his face slowly became horrified at what he was watching. "_That _is _me?_" Naruto asked incredulously.

Sarutobi only nodded gravely.

"What _is _that?!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't know, Naruto-kun. But we must keep these events an absolute secret." Hiruzen said.

"D-don't worry; I'd _never _tell anyone I became _that _thing!" Naruto promised.

Sarutobi nodded. "Very well. And… congratulations, Naruto-kun." Hiruzen smiled at the end.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"For graduating." Hiruzen answered, turning off the crystal ball so Naruto saw his reflection, with a hitae-ate on his forehead in place of his goggles.

Naruto smiled foxily again and jumped in the air. "YATTA! I'm one step closer to taking your hat, ojii-san!" Naruto declared as he ran out the room, intent on celebrating with ramen.

Hiruzen nodded and took out a little orange book, opening it with a small blush. "Oh, my student… you are a genius." He said to himself, giggling perversely as a nosebleed formed.

**(With Iruka)**

When he opened the door, he found… his students chatting up in the room, perfectly fine. He was filling in for a colleague of his, so someone else would be giving the new genin, which included Naruto, their team formations. He sighed in relief and sheepishly apologized for being late, only to find no one was listening to him. He used his patented **Big Head no Jutsu **to get them all seated and quiet. He smirked; he still had it.

He spent the rest of the day grading tests from last week as the class quietly did today's assignment. As he graded them, his unoccupied hand was drumming its fingers against the desk. Finding it was annoying in the barren silence of the room, he stopped, only for him to start tapping his fingernail against the desk, sometimes making a few scratches, but no big deal. Only until some students handed in their work did he noticed his hand seemed to be unconsciously making those damnable symbols he saw in his hallucination when he woke up this morning with the scratches he made. He started to, almost obsessively, carve more symbols into the desk; he was flipping his shit. He managed to snap himself out of it when the first student came up and handed in their work. With a soft thank you, he took the paper and began grading it, silently thanking the child for something to take up his time instead of carving those symbols. Unfortunately, whenever he attempted to cross out a wrong answer or add an annotation like a small detail they missed, his hand ended up drawing more symbols with the pen. He cursed and brought the paper over to the smooth half of the desk, shrugging it off as his pen falling into the carvings underneath the paper. He managed to circle some answers, showing they were correct. Finally grading it, he set it aside, sighing to himself that his odd mannerisms stopped.

Only for a second child to come up and hand in the work, Iruka's hallucinations returning, making him see the child had gouged out its own neck for blood and used the life liquid to repeatedly write '_MAKE US WHOLE_' on his paper, freaking Iruka out. But before he could alert the students with a scream, his vision flickered to normalcy, and he took the paper with a forced smile.

The day went about normally, no more hallucinations, and Iruka went him with a calm mind and heart.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto was sitting in the Academy class with Sasuke and Sakura, waiting for their awesome new sensei to show up… for three hours. Naruto was sure, if his new… _abilities _weren't on his mind, that he would have lost it. As it was, the transformation that occurred during the Forbidden Scroll incident still echoed in his mind. How'd he become that _thing_? Maybe it was the Infector. Wait, how'd he know that thing was called an 'Infector?'

There was something in the back of his head… it was giving him information about that creature and what he became. A _Nercromorph_. What the heck does that mean?

Getting up and taking a thesaurus from the back of the room, ignoring his teammates indignant stares that he opened a book, he looked up parts of that word.

_Nerco_: dead

_Morph_: to change

Dead… and to change. To change when something dies. Does that mean he's dead, since he turned into that _thing_? No. The voice in the back of his mind said he isn't dead; he was the first living Necromorph. There were more of these things? That made Naruto's face pale; they were terrifying, and crimes against nature.

He put the thesaurus away and sat back down, opting to stay in the back, and stared at his hand; this was the hand that became that mass of bulbous, apparently explosive, glowing pus. He then set his hand on his stomach, where his intestines shot out with a blade, his chin where his lower jaw was melted off and he grew insect-like mandibles, his shoulder blades, where he grew extra limbs.

What was he becoming?

End Ch. 1

So, tell me what you guys think. I've been having this idea buzzing inside my head for the better part of a week, so I decided to just write it out and see how it would be received.

Ja ne!


End file.
